


[PODFIC] Do You Mind?

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Content, Blow Jobs, Cheeky Banter, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Hanzo doesn't know jack shit about pop culture, Hotel Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn With Plot, space jam is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "While visiting his brother in Los Angeles, Hanzo gets a drink, gets involved with a handsome cowboy, and somehow ends up trending on Twitter."





	[PODFIC] Do You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Mind?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907060) by [thedragondidit (humorless_hexagon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/thedragondidit). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [thedragondidit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/thedragondidit)<3

Length: 00:53:01

 

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pYuvpZPSynJ8I9KufDfsX4qDA6-6omUL)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175898408022/part-1-of-do-you-mind-by-thedragondidit-author), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175898817870/part-2-of-do-you-mind-by-thedragondidit-author), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175899456879/part-3-of-do-you-mind-by-thedragondidit-author), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175900110448/part-4-final-part-of-do-you-mind-by)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> This podfic was one of the rewards for my 100 follower giveaway contest!


End file.
